Happy Anniversary
by Madame of Writing
Summary: Arnold and Helga were having their anniversary day!


_I'm bored, once again._

_Hey guys! While I was chatting with my friends, this kind of chain mail came up: "L is for the longing that I wait for you, O is for the yappity yap yap..." You guys get it right? I decided to make one outta it, because one of the messages was just so damn cute that I think that it would fit these couple perfectly. I hope you guys like it and sorry for any mistakes!_

**Warning: **_Contains sexual language that reached the age of teen and some random smut and/or me being so stupid that some parts do not make sense. Also, lesbians, enough said._

**Disclaimer: **_I would love it if these people belong to me._

_**Happy Anniversary?**_

The blonde girl turned over to the side of her bed and put her arm over her eyes to block to sunlight that was interrupting her sleep, her blonde wavy hair scattered on the arm of her love, her body stayed still in his hold, and her free arm lied on his waist. The big, white blanket kept them together and warm in the cold beginning of the winter season, it was around 8 AM in the morning, but it seemed like the couple was still in their deep slumber and sweet dreams.

Not until their kids could stop that.

The wooden door bang against the creamy wallpaper and revealed the 6-year-old twins, Nicolas and Nicole. The ran inside the room and jumped on the bed violently, waking up their parents.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's snowing!" They yelled simultaneously, jumping on Arnold and Helga, who woke up right when they jumped on the bed. Arnold, who was sitting up and rubbing his head, settled down Nicolas and Nicole.

"Do you really want your mother to yell at you? We had a rough night last night." Arnold held the kids in his arms and advised them in a small voice about Helga, who pulled the blanket up and covered her head with it. Nicolas and Nicole stared at each other and then at their dad suspiciously. Which to Arnold's surprise, that they had _something _on their mind, since they were always reckless and never had something up their mind before, they would just do it, never gave it a thought.

Nicole then let go of her dad and crawled under the blanket. "Why is mommy naked?" And she popped up from the cover.

Arnold forgot completely that only him changed into his boxer last night, while Helga refused and told him that she liked the feeling of her skin touching his. Helga woke up from her sleep and hugged Nicole.

"Because your dad stripped me and told me that I cannot wear any clothes when I sleep next to him." She chuckled at the lie and looked up at Arnold, who blushed and opened his mouth that showed his unbelievable expression.

"Ewww... Daddy is so gross!"

"I did not say that! It's your mom! She was the one that wanted to do that!" He pointed at his wife, who hugged Nicole tightly and had her daughter on her side. Nicolas left Arnold's arm and went over to his mom.

"I'm on mom and Nicki's side."

And that made it, Arnold cracked and jumped on his wife and the kids, they screamed in horror and covered themselves with the thick blanket. "I'm going to strip you all!"

That was the usual morning of the Shortman household, the kids woke them up every morning, had comments on what Helga or Arnold was doing when they were asleep, and received silly responses only. December 1st was the first day of the last month, the second time they had a child, the third time they went on a date, and the fourth time they vowed to love and cherish each other.

Their 7th anniversary.

* * *

"Hey lovebirds." Tish Wittenberg greeted the wedded couple when they reached the kitchen. Arnold was shocked by the arrival of his coach's wife, who was suppose to be in Canada, while Helga, who rubbed her eyes and still not believing that she was here.

"Aunty Tish!" The kids left the couple's hands and ran over to the woman. "Hi kids."

"What's with those faces?"

"Oh, sorry Tish, we were just surprised, weren't you suppose to be in Canada with coach?" Arnold asked her, she walked over to the stove and opened the oven. She took out a small home-made chocolate cake.

"It's your anniversary, kids. I escaped from my husband to come here and make you a meal, that's the least I could do. After all, you guys were my Maid of Honor and Best Man." Tish said, rubbing Nicolas' hair and pinching Nicole's cheek.

Arnold led Helga to the table and sat down. "Gee, thanks Tish, but you don't have to do that. Coach would be really mad if he knew you escaped and fled back to New York."

Tish smirked and opened the fridge to take out a carton of milk, she poured a cup of milk and chugged it down. "Bah, he won't know, besides, he won't do anything even if he does. I took his money and fled back."

"You're awesome Tish. High-five." Helga held her hand up at Tish and their hands clapped. After Helga was in labor with Nicolas and Nicole when Arnold was on a business trip, she didn't have anyone else to call but Tish, all in all, Tish is the God Mother of the twin, and Helga owed her a lot.

Helga yawned and scratched her head, she took her pink coffee cup with her name on it, then she took the condensed milk from the fridge and the coffee from the big pot and mixed them together. She had a sweet tooth, she could eat all kinds of chocolate and not get fat, she could even dunk the whole condensed milk can into the coffee mug and drank from it. Her husband thought her love for sweet was kind of scary, and unhealthy.

So did the children, but it was a good thing for them because they could eat the sweets.

She took the coffee mug and put it on the wooden table, she settled down on her chair and yawned. Helga and Arnold had a rough night alright. "You might want to put on some clothes Helga."

"Why?"

"Then don't blame me if you're the one that is sitting there with nothing underneath that bathrobe and freeze to death."

"Fine, just let me finish my coffee." Helga said as she took a sip from her mug.

"I don't even know why are you naked and wrapped in a bathrobe like that, especially in the middle of winter, I hope your mind is working okay Helga."

"It's because daddy stripped her."

Tish stopped reading her newspaper and looked up at the kids, they smiled innocently and pointed at their dad, who hummed some unknown song. While Helga stood there and looked at her kids.

"They don't know what they are talking about, so ignore it."

"I'm not even going to ask, Helga."

Tish looked at the clock on the wall and then stood up, gathering her stuffs and left the kitchen. She bid the children goodbye and kissed them on the forehead, she then hugged Helga and Arnold then left the house with the cab. Tish had to go back to Canada or Coach will leave the house and go out looking for her. It will cause a lot of trouble.

Helga yawned and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, changing her clothes. Arnold followed her.

"Daddy! She's already naked! Don't strip her skin out!" Nicole yelled out to her dad, who chuckled and mouthed back to her don't worry. Nicolas then pulled his sister out to the yard to play and ignored their dad. He sighed in relief and then continued to walk up and entered the bedroom. He saw Helga was putting on her bra and was having trouble with the hook. He walked over to her and took the hook from her hands.

"Here, let me help."

He put the hooks together and hugged Helga, making her cheeks turned peachy pink. He kissed her nape and then make butterfly trail down to her tanned, smooth back. Helga giggled at the ticklish feeling behind her and hugged Arnold's strong arms, she turned around and their eyes locked. Her blue eyes were so clear and deep with feelings, she stared into his emerald orbs and saw so much of her memories with him, from when she was 3 and followed by 29 years after that. Though it did took a longer time for Arnold to recognize his feelings for Helga, he did not know for sure if he loves her or not. It felt like what he had for Ruth, Lila, Ms. Felter, Summer and other girls he tried to date after her confession on the FTi rooftop, but it also had something in it that he couldn't put his finger on it.

She leaned closer to him, while they only had a few millimeters left from each other's mouths, Arnold leaned in and sealed her lips with his. Helga gave in and kissed him back, her mouth had the taste of the sweet coffee and chocolate. He left her lips and kissed her again.

"You know Arnold." Kiss. "I really think." Kiss. "We shouldn't do this!" Kiss. Being a horny husband, Arnold just kept pushing Helga down on the messy bed and played with her hair, while she tried to push him away, but losing her strength every time Arnold kissed her. She kept tasting his tongue that lingered with the smell of blueberries and toothpaste. Brushing his blonde hair, rubbing his body, kissing his lips and mumbling words of love to his ear, Helga just couldn't have enough of Arnold, whenever they kissed, it always felt like their true first kiss.

They just kept on kissing and stopping, some kisses were long and very passionate, some kisses were chaste and playful. The lovebird just kept on the love action until their kids interrupted them with the flowers delivery.

* * *

"I can't believe that you two actually were in heat while I visit you guys!" Gerald laughed and held his stomach while looking at the couple. "I understand that it's your anniversary and all that, but you should take a note that said There-be-guests!"

"Shut it Gerald, and we were not in heat."

"It was just some love moment together Gerald, you know."

Gerald held back his laughing while trying to talk. "I know, man! But it's priceless, at least for me!" Phoebe also laughed a little bit at their friends while bouncing her newly born baby, Jennifer.

"Cut the crap, you'll wake Jen." Helga growled and then stared lovingly at the baby. "She is so precious..." She played with Jennifer's little hands and felt the squeeze. Jennifer's skin were chocolate, not very black but not very yellow either, her hair were starting to grow, and Helga secretly hoped that her hair won't be like Gerald's.

"Her hair will look like mine when she grow up!" Gerald smiled smugly and looked at the girls.

"Remember to shave her hair and take her to the barber shop often Pheebs."

"Remembering!" Phoebe smiled at her best friend and continued bouncing Jennifer to sleep. Helga sat down on the velvet couch and took a sip from her coffee cup. She sighed and fell into Arnold's arm. She smiled happily and snuggled up to him. Gerald followed Phoebe into the kitchen to warm up some milk and left the couple alone. Arnold closed up to Helga's face and snuggled his nose with hers. They gave each other peck after peck, looked at each other and giggled non-stop.

They didn't mind Phoebe and Gerald were here, since they knew the couple was doing even more nasty stuff then themselves. Helga took a sip and kissed Arnold on the lips, making him swallowed the coffee and fell deep into her bittersweet kiss. He raised his hand up to her hair and soothed it lovingly, digging his hand into her wavy locks and kissed her fully on the lips. They lied back on the couch and continued to do so.

He couldn't help but lowering his hand down on her neck and teasing with her tongue lightly, Helga moaned bits of "hmm..." and "ah..." She wasn't in pure ecstasy like when she was sleeping in bed with her husband, but Helga was happy enough to not care about anything around her.

Not even a certain couple was looking at them from the kitchen, including a pair of twin that was poking their heads down the stairs, making disgusted faces.

Helga opened her eyes lightly while kissing Arnold and saw the face Nicholas was making. She glared at him and broke the kiss. "Nicholas Jon Shortman, you better grab your sister and run away before I can run up there and make you eat vegetables for breakfast."

Before Arnold could even turned his back to see the kids, they were out of sight. Helga and Arnold pecked and left the couch. Grabbing hands and walking into the kitchen, the couple could see Gerald and Phoebe were giggling and making breakfast at the same time. They, too, laughed a little bit.

"I now serve you, scrambled eggs and frizzling bacon!" Gerald put the dish filled with eggs and bacon onto the table in front of Phoebe. "You guys want some?"

"Sure. Tish cooked for us before and there were leftovers in the microwave, not a chocolate cake day." Arnold laughed and bit a big chunk off the jelly toast on Helga's hand, he made a relieved sigh and licked off the crumbs on his upper lip. "Some good crunchy toast you have, Gerald."

"I know I can't beat Coach's wife at baking sweets, but I am better than her at basic cooking." Gerald said, at the same time, wolfing down the last piece of bacon on the frying pan. "You should buy some bacon that don't contain much salt Arnold, this thing is burning my tongue." Gerald stuck out his tongue and made a disgust face.

"Helga likes it salty." The blonde boy shrugged.

"It's always wife first, man. Where did our friendship go?" Gerald mumbled angrily and walked to the sink.

"So, are you saying that we should leave Helga and Phoebe alone and do things for ourselves?" Hearing this, Helga frowned and glared at Gerald, who smiled ridiculously.

"I like the idea of that, remember when in high school, you used to think they're hot when they're in a lesbian relationship?"

Arnold cringed. "I don't remember saying that."

Gerald just laughed and wrapped Phoebe's neck in his arm. "Sure man, St. Arnold didn't have such thoughts."

"We could be lesbians you know, if Arnold hadn't gained his courage and confessed to Helga." Phoebe smiled kindly. Then she unwrapped Gerald's arms and walked over to Helga, who sat on the other side of the table, smiling sexily. "After all, we were best friend since 3 years old, so there is a large possibility for us to be intimate."

Then Phoebe kissed Helga on her head and smiled. The husbands stood by the counter with their face blushing and their mouths hanging, but then, the blushing stopped and Gerald walked over to the wives and snatched Phoebe back. "No offense, but that was kind of disgusting."

Helga laughed and skipped back into Arnold's arms. "And the only person I will ever be intimate with, will always be Arnold."

"This is another reason why I love you, angel." Arnold kissed up Helga's right arm and pecked her on the cheek, making her giggled cutely. Gerald stuck his tongue out and squinted his eyes while Phoebe giggled and kissed Jennifer on her head.

After that, Gerald and Phoebe went home and left the couple alone for the day. Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga as soon as the front door closed in, he gave her a full lips kiss and gently pushing her to the door. While passionately kissing his wife, Arnold pushed Helga up the door lightly and supported her body with his leg, letting her sitting on his leg. She brushed her hand over his blonde bed hair and kissed up deeper, craving for more.

They didn't even notice the twins were coming downstairs, the kids' footsteps easily settled on the floor and they looked at their parents having such intimate moments. Not only were they kissing and making awkward noises, the couple unknowingly began to strip themselves.

"Oh Arnold!" Helga moaned out loud, which made the kids blushed.

The twins walked slowly over to the parents and made a grimace, they looked up at the couple and opened their mouths.

"GET A ROOM!"

Helga and Arnold snapped out of the moment and looked awkwardly at the twins, their faces were the color of red and, let's just say that they were not happy and satisfied.

"I know this is your anniversary and all." Nicole flailed her arms up the air.

"But you two should remember that you guys have kids, and we are young, so make that 2 memos to remember." Nicholas folded his arms together and pouted. Helga and Arnold stared blankly at the kids and covered themselves up, flashing goofy smiles and led the kids out the backyard.

* * *

Helga and Arnold stared at the twins snoozing lightly in the backseats, hugging each other. After Helga and Arnold dressed up nicely, they took the kids to the amusement park and out for dinner, celebrating the anniversary. Arnold picked up the kids and carried them on his shoulder.

"Oof!"

"Careful, you're gonna trip yourself football head." Helga laughed lightly and pecked Arnold on the cheek. She took the keys out of her bag and unlocked the front door, leading themselves into the spacious living room.

"I'm going up first to change, wait you in the bedroom." She kissed on her palm and blew the kiss at Arnold's direction, he jumped up lightly and kissed the air, smiling happily. Helga winked at him and ran upstairs. Arnold chuckled at his wife's cute and sexy personalities and walked up after he locked the front door. He went up the room on the left side of the hallway and opened the door, revealing the half blue and half pink room, he went up to the blue abstract robots bed and tucked Nicholas in. He did the same to Nicole. Then he left the room after kissed them on the foreheads.

Arnold closed the blue and pink door, then he picked up his feet and ran across the hallway as quiet as he can be toward the master bedroom. He was trying to get a moment with Helga all day, unfortunately, obstacles were always there for him to stop and dodged or just greeted them if the obstacles were people. He was a gentleman, sure, but he had urges too, and every time he kissed Helga, he just had to go on, or he will be left there, hanging with the horns.

The room was right there, in front of him. Arnold was breathing hard and kind of sweaty; his palms were sweaty. He tried to calm down and opened the door, the room was in dim light and smelled of sweet vanilla incense. He entered the room, only to see Helga lying on the bed with her hair spread out on the bed, while her eyes flashed a color of deep blue, looking with half-lidded eyes at Arnold. She then curled her finger in and out, gesturing for Arnold to come closer. He walked closer and felt the heat covering his face. He locked the door behind him and walked up to Helga, feeling his heartbeat getting faster.

He finally reached his beautiful wife, who was wearing nothing but a short pink bath robe, she moved up the bed and let him crawled on top of her. He gave her several pecks around her face and down her neck and shoulder, then he kissed her fully on the lips.

Helga reached her hand up onto his shirt and started to unbutton it, his hand reached down her waist and loosened the thick, cotton string that kept her bath robe closed. The candles were dimming one by one and finally, darkened up the whole room, leaving beautiful sounds from the couple.

* * *

The next morning, Arnold woke up and was greeted by the sun shining inside the room, he squinted his eyes and looked over his left side of the bed, Helga wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the room, Helga's robe wasn't on the floor either. He ruffled his hair, placed his foot on the floor and slipped on his boxer, Arnold entered the bathroom and found Helga stood there with a glee and somewhat shocked face.

"What's wrong Helga?"

He leaned in and pecked the girl on the lips. Helga squealed a little and breathed calmly.

"Listen, Arnold. I know this is going to be quite a shocker, but, I would like to say this as soon as possible."

"What is it?"

"I want the next one to be either Alexa or Alex." Helga hugged Arnold in her arms and screamed happily, jumping up and down. Arnold's mouth was hanging for a moment and pulled Helga away from him.

"You mean..." He pointed at her belly.

"YES! I'M PREGNANT!"

_**Fin!**_

_What do you think? Review if you can, if not, oh well. Thanks for reading and mind my mistakes!_


End file.
